


Communal Bath

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his new family around, Ryoma can't even get a few minutes' peace in the bath.</p><p>Family relationships mentioned in the fic are based on the AU in Michiru's and my verbal RPG and are not canon.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge that ended up going much longer than that.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communal Bath

Communal Bath (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Ryoma tested the bath water with the tips of his fingers. There, now it was perfect. Carefully, he stepped in and sank down with a stress-relieving sigh.

It had been a hard practice, especially considering that for he and Momoshiro, it began with fifty laps for talking at the fence with a couple of rival school members when they were supposed to be on the court. It couldn't be helped, though – something about Mukahi Gakuto always got Momo-senpai revved up, and Ryoma enjoyed trading sarcastic wit with Gakuto's partner, Oshitari Yuushi.

After the laps came hard practice games and Inui Juice for the losers. Because of the specific rules set for this practice, Ryoma had lost on a technicality. His stomach still wasn't too happy with him, but the soothing heat and scented bath salts in the water were relaxing him in spite of it. He gave the tennis ball floating in front of him a small nudge, then leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Boy!" His father, Nanjiroh, stuck his head into the room. "How long are you going to be in here, anyway? You were already late for dinner – we'd like to see you sometime today."

"I just GOT in here, leave me alone!" Ryoma retorted. Ever since Hanamura Aoi and her three kids moved in, the two adults had been big on 'family' activities involving the whole group of them. Ryoma figured it would wear off soon; the two of them were still all gung-ho on their new living situation right now, that was all. But in the meantime, the kids all had to put up with it.

His father retreated, and for a couple of blissful moments, Ryoma soaked and enjoyed his solitude.

"Hi Ryoma!" greeted Youhei as he ran in with Kouhei right behind him. The twins went to the mirror and began brushing their hair.

"What are you guys doing?" the twelve-year-old groaned.

They regarded him strangely. "What does it look like?" Kouhei asked.

"We're making ourselves look nice for the picture," Youhei explained.

"What picture?"

"Kaasan wants to take a picture of all of us together," Kouhei replied, re-tying his blue ponytail. "Hurry up with your bath so you can be in it."

They ran out and Ryoma sighed. He hated posing for pictures and now he'd have wet hair in one.

Barely twenty seconds went by before Takahisa leaned in the doorway. "Ryoma, did you drink the last Ponta?"

"No," Ryoma answered. It was true, he hadn't drunk it. He'd just hidden it in his room so that he could have it after his bath.

Takahisa cocked his head and smiled. "Is that a tennis ball?"

"Yes," Ryoma said testily and nudged it so that it bobbed across the water. "Do you mind? I'm trying to take a bath here."

The smile turned into an 'isn't that cute' grin. "Sorry," the older boy said and left.

Ryoma threw a washcloth at the door. Communal baths weren't unknown to him – he WAS Japanese, after all – but this wasn't one of them!

Was this what it was going to be like from now on in their new living arrangement? A revolving door on the bathroom and not a minute to himself?

"Ryoma?"

The boy started at the sound of Hanamura-san's voice behind the door. "Don't come in!" he cried, ducking down as far as he could. The tennis ball tapped him on the nose and he blew at it to push it away.

"I won't, I promise," she answered. "I just wondered if you'd like to come be part of our picture? It would be the very first one of all of us together. Please?"

"Hurry up, Ryoma!" Youhei called from down the hall.

"Yeah, come on!" Kouhei chimed in eagerly.

"If I have to do this, so do you," he heard Takahisa add.

"Niisan!" the twins scolded their elder brother in unison.

Karupin meowed loudly and everyone burst into laughter.

"Get your butt out here, Boy!" Nanjiroh bellowed good-naturedly. "Can't you hear the whole family is waiting for you?"

Ryoma shook his head in resignation. It looked like the answer to his earlier questions was 'yes.' Funny how that didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

"I'm coming."

\--

(Word challenge – Bathtub)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
